Lord Ironarm
Lord Ironarm is leader of the Iron Powers. Background Lord Ironarm was once a human a thousand years ago before a bomb blew him up and was tore in half by it. When he woke up a few days after this incident he discovered that his friends,families and the one who saved him were gone, the world was turned into ashes and he was devastated by this he had no will to go on... But then when he found two people; a man named Wilson and a little girl named Amy he traveled with them from there on out. But one day Wilson lost his mind and Amy traveled with Ironarm for a while. One day when she was looking for a gift for him but she fell into a sewer she found an undead being called the Lich and was going to kill her soon after words Ironarm escorted out of the chamber only to seal himself inside. Ironarm told her to leave this place and never return because he had sold his soul to protect her and to remeber him by Iron arm gave her a locket. That was the last time he ever saw her. Then after waking up a few hundred years(since he blacked out when he sold his soul) Ironarm noticed he was in an arena and he was to face others like him deranged freaks as the humans called them, and Ironarm killed every last one of them in combat. But one day when he was faced with a scared serpent named Pythor he didn't hurt him because he didn't feel the need to kill something that was weak and helpless. The queen who was in charge of this place was angry and threaten to kill every slave in the arena, Ironarm then lost control and the Lich possesed him. Ironarm then lead a revolution with the outcasts that have been imprisoned as slaves for so long and vowed to kill every human in this entire world. Thus because of this incident Ironarm formed a small army and freed everyone who was enslaved by the humans and Started a Program called the Human extermination program and Ironarm became a Lord and the Iron Powers was Born. Personality Ironarm is very calm and collected and shows very little emotion, as he is part machine. He is shown to have a very strong sense of honor, as he will not kill the weak and helpless or for the pleasure of it, but only to defend his kingdom and its people. He is very courageous and will not surrender himself or his kingdom without a fight. Even if he is losing a fight, he fights until he can no longer stand on his feet. He is also shown to be very depressed, as he lacks certain human emotions. If he were still human, he would say he was infatuated with Amy, but as he is physically, mentally, and emotionally incapable of feeling love, he only considers her a friend. Gallery Theme: Final Battle Quotes "These 'Dark Angels' think we're weak, a broken people. They think we'll roll over like a scared dog. How wrong they are. We will fight them in the fields until the last trench collapses and the last cannon is silenced. We will fight them on the streets until the last shot is fired, and when there is no more ammunition, we'll crush their skulls with the stones that pave our city. We will fight them in the allies until our knuckles are skinned and bloodied, and our blades lay shattered on the ground. And if we find ourselves surrounded and disarmed, wounded and without hope, we will lift our heads in defiance and spit in their faces. BUT WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER! FOR THE IRON POWERS!!!" "That was quite entertaining. You have done well. This shall be my first battle in ages. You are a worthy opponent. Strong one, you shall be the sacrifice for my ascension!" "My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. ... My Ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium, it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same." "I will not be contained. I cannot be redeemed. Death is all that remains, and you will not kill me." "There is no justice. There is only revenge." "I will not be your trophy. If I must die, I choose how. And everything dies with me." "In this timeless place, I shall become whole once again." "All I have desired is now within my hands. This body, this power. Everything... but... I must not look back. A true Sovereign does not have that luxury." "An infantile display, Connor. Reckless pride limned by self-righteousness. You are hero of nothing." - Ironarm to Connor on their first encounter. "I don't fear you or any other filthy pet like you. You are all the same, one strike and you're dead." "I will kill both of you if you don't stop fighting ." ''-Ironarm to Smythe and Ironeye ''"I will educate you on how ''true ''deities do battle!" "Raise your weapon and prepare to battle!" "Show me your strength." "Time no longer has any meaning! I am eternal!" "Time is cruel. Even with all this power, I cannot undo the past." " ''DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT DEATH?!?!?! I HAVE LIVED FOR A MILLENNIUM, I DON'T FEAR DEATH I WELCOME IT" '' Lord ironarm as a Thousand soliders fire their arrows Powers and Abilities Advanced Swordsmanship Lord Ironarm is extremely skilled in the art of sword-fighting, capable of swinging the unbelievably heavy Soul Edge with ease. Absolute Strength Lord Ironarm can lift heavy objects and crush stone, bend metal and crush throats with his bare hands. Absolute Stamina Ironarm gained this powerful weapon when he fused Soul Edge and Soul Calibur together after he defeated his evil half in single combat. With this sword, he can consume the souls of others, increasing his already immense powers, create blood red stalagmites by stabbing his sword into the ground, and manipulate hellfire. God-like power Lord Ironarm became nearly invincible with all the powers and creatures he has slain. Roulette Roulette was once a elf who had a amazing swordsman skills but was corrupted by the chaos god known as discord After consuming these two powerful entities, Ironarm gained access to control over fear itself, several holy abilities, Hellfire manipulation, the to shoot out a wave of red lightning that destroys everything in its path, the ability to literally rain Hell down on enemies (if the situation calls for it), and the ability to control the Demons of Hell. Category:CharactersCategory:Iron PowersCategory:Works in progress